Wishing you were Sober
by Aznfyre
Summary: A Christmas two shot. Chpt1 Rei POV. Chpt2 KaiPOV. ReiKai... Merry Xmasinvolves drinking
1. Chapter 1

**Wish you are Sober**

Disclaimer: not mine. Hiromi is not here. Focused only on the bladebreakers for I only really watched the first season and stopped. Post first season Pre second, I guess. Short one shot.

**Rei's POV**

Christmas lights are up, sweet mistletoes hanging here and there with a beautiful real Christmas tree set up in the cozy living room. In the background soft lulling Christmas melodies are being played through the radio. The fire place is roaring and the three are all in the living room pretty relaxed and content. Max and Takao had been taking full advantage of the mistletoes and now they lay stretched across the couches. Kenny is excited about his little secret admirer as he gets bundles of love emails. I finish making some bake goods for Christmas Eve.

You usually go out around 10 p.m. and come back around 1 a.m. but now it's passed 2 a.m. you've never been this late. All three of them have drifted off to sleep. I am waiting up for you to come home as usual. I don't know what is wrong. I wish you would open up and speak. It's been a few weeks we've been here in Russia, your home town. It's been chilly but you don't mind meeting up with friends like Tala and Bryan etc. though I know you aren't always with them late at night and it is the holidays where we are beyblade free. I know I shouldn't need to worry at all nor should I be prying into your life. But I'm curious.

I hear someone knocking on the door. I hope it would be you. As I open it was Tala and Bryan giving gifts. They question where you were, knowing that I'll be waiting up and I guess you haven't picked up your cell. I've been just talking to Tala and he told me you are just going through a hard time. Then they bid their farewells and left. I know you are very private, but drinking it away isn't going to help. But it is you life I do not have control over you. Even I have some bad habits and I also have a secret that I hide. It's almost Christmas so I think I will tell you then.

It's around 3 a.m. and finally you've come home. It's kind of been a routine. I let you lean on me and carry you to your room. This closeness is sometimes unbearable. You don't know what you do to me when you are like this. You are so plastered right now, seemingly more than any night. Thank God you took a taxi. I tell you, no matter how badly drunk you are, you still have your beautiful tousled hair and a nice frame fitting outfit.

Through your protests and whines, I still manage to clean you up as you have soiled yourself. Rarely do you ever get this messy. I feel like a creep because you are just so…wow, I'd rather not say more. I am afraid if you heard these thoughts of mine.

As I am putting you under your covers of our shared room, I'm telling you, I've decided that I will say something on Christmas day. I return to my bed that is right next to yours, you hold and massage my hand, and our gazes meet and hold for a moment. Your beautiful crimson eyes slowly droop close. I don't want to misinterpret your actions so with the crescent moonlight shining in and the snow softly falling, I will continue to wait patiently.

All in all, since it is Christmas Eve, I'm telling you this as I put you under your covers of our shared room, I care about you and would like to know what is wrong. Bullshit. I more than care… I truly love you Kai. I do.

I wish you were sober enough to hear me. No matter the response, that would be my Christmas wish from you.

End POV

aznfyreX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine.

Damn my pounding headache. I finally reach home by a cab and it was you who opens the door to catch me. You are always there. Tonight was probably the worst and latest night I've been out and you still wait up for me. Sometimes I wish you weren't so nice. Not to mention beautiful and so graceful… my list of words to describe you would go on endlessly.

You drag me to the showers today since I have been too drunk and threw up on myself. I am so sorry and embarrassed. I try to push you away, but you keep persisting. You are mumbling words to me that I cannot really decipher properly. From my blurry vision, I only get that I give you pain. Funny how I wish I could give you the opposite but I am such a coward about emotions. An ice block is probably fitting.

I stop struggling and let your firm hands hoist my body under the hot shower that you have prepared. I would love to drag you in with me or seeing that you always wear white, I would make you wet to check out that wonderful body of yours. Not to mention, your hands over my body washing me right now. I wish… I wish I could… I am probably going too far.

This shower amazingly relaxes me and my headache is subsiding. Thank you so much. I try to get out on my own, but only fall forwards onto you. Though I am able to walk a bit more consciously than before, I still wouldn't have been able to reach the bed without your help.

I heard you say it, loud and clear. I felt so blissful. Maybe because I had too much alcohol. Come to think of it, did I really hear you say that phrase 'I love you?' The phrase that I've tried to give up my pride and traditions to say to you? It must be the alcohol. But, what if it was true? What if I did hear you correctly? I should really tell you. Perhaps I should speak up now. It is Christmas after all.

If I really did hear the wrong thing I would be able to see you rejection through your actions! If you speak about it tomorrow I could deny it since I was drunk.

Boy, denial is great isn't it? I'm such a coward. All I could do at this moment is grasp and hold your slender hand for a while and stare up into your bottomless golden orbs. You stare back somewhat longingly. I am unsure, and I see you whisper. I only hear fragments of the sentence, but I get the message of your Christmas wish. Perhaps it is my own wish as well. You wish that I be sober for Christmas. And to you, Rei, this wish I shall comply.

Aznfyre


End file.
